


holding out for a hero

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/F, F/M, Musical References, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sasha is tired of her completely misguided relationship and while with her closest friends, somebody's eyes seem to catch her attention the most, someone new and beyond her wildest fantasy. [ footloose au, one shot, title taken from one of the most iconic songs in the musical ]





	holding out for a hero

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge theatre kid and some of my greatest friends and old cast mates from my recent show are doing footloose and besides somebody's eyes, this is absolutely the best song in the show and the story / song reminded me of a certain couple... short and only this chapter but it is a footloose au fic, this is intended to be only this but if y'all really like the au I will consider writing a full fledged story (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ [ they're all cis-girls in this au and for the purpose of the story sasha has red hair like her cowboy look, I thought I was really doing something here since footloose is about country kids lmao ]

— *.✧  
  
Sasha sat, unbeknownst to what exactly the current conversation was— paying attention to the tapping of her boots against the tiles of the vintage diner and only staring at her hair and stirring around her straw, the whipped cream on top of the milkshake beginning to melt and only stir in with the rest of it, she felt a soft knock into her shoulder and quickly widened her eyes and kicked herself up, sitting straight and not slugging back. "Yes?" She asked, confused at why and who exactly did that though Adore looked at her and blinked, "Are you okay? It seems odd of you to not talk, you were the one who wanted to come!"  
  
The Russian girl sighed, "I know, I'm sorry girls." Her eyes meeting Adore, Trixie, Trinity and Aja who were originally just intending to finish up their studying for school and grab a bite while doing so, everything spiraled the minute Sasha wanted to take her order and was met with the most gracious, gorgeous and kind eyes she had ever seen from a stranger, from someone in this lonely city.   
  
—   
  
_ "And what about for this gorgeous girl?" Shea's words coming off intently with a bit of flirt and interest, leaning against the counter, she was beyond any realm of beauty: she is why beauty existed in the dictionary, Sasha Velour who she just realized was always constantly around her own classes and school, not like there was more than one school in the deserted small town they lived in but it definitely stung Shea that she didn't make the connection earlier._  
  
_ Sasha twirled her red hair in between her fingers, still flushing and biting her lip trying not to smile widely but she did anyway, covering her mouth a second before Shea leaned, "Why are you covering that beautiful smile?" The Russian dropping her hands by her jeans and grinning, she was much, much more different than her current romantic interest who made her feel imprisoned and she knew she was just a sex tool, Sasha got around but not because she exactly intended to. _  
  
_ She saw a slap go across Shea's head and realized it was Bianca who was working right beside her, she looked away and pretended not to hear that whispered, "She has someone, I'm sure they wouldn't like it if you were flirting with their girl." _  
  
_ "And what will you have?" She seemed completely otherworldly and the Russian could barely even order for herself, she was that stressed let alone her four other friends who sat in wait and giggled at her stuttering a bit though Shea seemed to be enjoying it, there was no one behind her anyways. _  
  
_ "Let me get two vanilla shakes, two chocolate and one strawberry and for food..." She paused as she glared at the menu, as if she hasn't been to this exact establishment almost twice a week for over a decade. "Let's just get three of the usual meal, with fries and then two salads and one with a side order of fries." _  
  
_ The Chicago native nodded, getting more and more used to how this ordering system exactly worked, it was much more different than her previous job as a, highly illegal but still paid, bartender at 18. "Did you just move? I don't think I've ever seen you around before?" Sasha asked plainly, getting out her cash as she handed it over to Shea, their fingers brushing against eachother and causing what seemed like an instant raging spark, it was like every single cheesy movie that Trinity watched, where the chemistry begun with simple eye contact, one look and their mind was utterly blown and needed no further explaination. _  
  
_ "I'm from Chicago!" Shea spoke quickly, counting her back her change as Sasha's head tilted, "You moved from a big city to this little place? That's a story I've never heard before." She leaned on the counter as her shoes hit the pavement, along to the beats of the music playing over the speaker. "Yeah, Chicago is expensive and my mom really needed to find new work and this was the closest possible, I'm digging it though." She spoke though it was only half true, she had a few people she considered "friends" and even Bianca had become her one close friend in the matter of a week since the time she had packed her bags and set on the road to the town but the "No Dancing!" rule set in place was a definite setback and so were half of the people living here._  
  
_ "Here's your change, I'm Shea." _  
  
_ Sasha took the change, returning to her wallet before she took the receipt and returned the smile, "I'm Sasha, Sasha Velour, see you around." The girl turned on her boots and let her expression speak for itself as she rejoined her table full of her closest friends. _  
  
_ —_  
  
Trixie gave a small squeal, "Oh man you're talking about the cashier aren't you? We all saw that grin on both of your faces, we aren't fucking stupid!" She spoke before Trinity hit her in the stomach, shushing her since they weren't the only people here trying to eat or get work done, "Say it a little louder why don't you?" The native southerner asked before taking a sip of her vanilla milkshake and saying no more.   
  
"So what happened with you know who then?" Adore asked, tilting her head on in her hands, all of them now hanging onto Sasha's every word and glancing, curious if she had finally gotten out of hell. "Are you finally free from prison?" Aja asked, all the girls cackling as Sasha frowned, "No!" They all groaned and shook the Russian girl physically, wanting her to snap out of it.  
  
"I have to say, I don't usually comment on this kind of thing but—" Adore glanced at a Shea taking another order before nudging Sasha, "She gave you much kinder eyes than I've seen your man ever give you and that's all I'm saying." Trinity quickly came to Sasha's defense, saying what they were all thinking, "You're bold to talk for someone who has been only madly in love with Bianca Del Rio for over three years."   
  
"Oh fuck off!"   
  
Sasha had to laugh and patted her best friend on the back, gently rubbing her shoulders, "You will absolutely get your chance one day, I saw the way she was looking at you during gym." That wasn't a lie, there was atleast a small pinch of something even if Bianca was possibly one of the most brutually honest and disinterested people at school: never hanging around anyone and keeping to herself unless it was to insult someone or call out whatever was the latest drama at their school.   
  
Adore shrugged, feeling a bit shy and down, it had been three years and not like she could blame Bianca, she only talked sometimes in gym when they were locked as partners and that was only this year, everything else was from glances, stares and the occasional wave Bianca would give her and only her according to Sasha.   
  
"All the people here suck, we're just gonna be lonely forever and I've accepted that." Spoke up Aja who crossed her legs and fixed the cuffs of her flannel, "This isn't the town to start a life or find someone to love, this town fucking sucks." She muttered to the table, everyone agreeing for the most part expect Trinity who very often spoke of her love for a small town, "I'd rather be alone in a small town than go to a big city where I'll be alone and stuck in a crowded space constantly."   
  
Trixie groaned, sulking. "All the good people are taken aren't they? That's just how it works here, they're all taken or maybe no good ones exist and we're just in the internal paradox of dread." Adore hung into Trixie's shoulder's and felt her lips curl into a small grin, "You sound like me." They laughed as Sasha nodded at the point, it was true!   
  
"You're right, you're absolutely right."   
  
The minute the words left her lips she felt her four friends eye's stare, "What do you mean?" Aja was the first to reply, Sasha laughed and ran a hand through her hair, "All the people here are awful! We have already such a limited number and they're all complete fools, expect one." She added while looking at Adore intending that exception for Bianca who genuinely was different, her heart still racing as she looked back for a second seeing Shea doing whatever work she had to. "Well maybe two." She whispered to herself, not wanting it to get to her head considering the broken state of her current relationship.  
  
"Where have all these good men gone..." She huffed out before grinning and adding a subtle, "and women." They all pondered, knowing it was more a metaphorical question but Trixie still felt inclined to answer, "Maybe back in Indiana." Trinity hit her again before humming, "Maybe in Russia." The response intended for Sasha who quickly waved her off, laughing, finding the reply amusing.  
  
"If you thought boys here are bad, Eastern European men are a completely different level."   
  
Adore kicked her feet back on the table before Aja slid her feet off, "We're still at a diner Adore." The girl shrugging, "As long as it doesn't rip my tights I really don't mind."   
  
"I hope they do, then you can finally buy clean ones." Trinity giggled as Adore punched her in the shoulder, knowing it was the truth her tights were extremely dirty but she took pride in that, knowing that almost everyone dressed the same in this town and there wasn't much room to be different and look different without getting a slap on the wrist from authority who ruled every part of their life.   
  
"But seriously!" Sasha spoke over them, dreaming about a different time and a different place where she had instead moved from Russia to a town with actual human beings, though her friends were the wild exception, and freedom.   
  
"Late at night I toss and turn and sometimes, I dream of what I need, especially considering my current status and relationship." She admitted, embarrassed that she truly felt so strongly and needed the closure.   
  
"I always think somewhere beyond my reach, maybe there's someone reaching back to me, you guys ever feel the same?" Trixie finally admitted though Trinity, Aja and Adore all budged and agreed though Adore was the only one who could make fun of them, though she wouldn't, considering the fact she atleast had a very large crush on someone who wasn't a complete dense and stale asshole. Maybe an asshole but definitely not dense and stale like Aja's recent encounters and Sasha's relationship.  
  
"So we're all basically holding out for a hero aren't we?" Trinity's voice spoke as she leaned back, dusting the crumbs off her dress, blinking at Sasha who nodded, along with the rest of them, absent Adore though her problem was just being open and talking to her damn crush, who clearly and consistently have her some side stares and glances in class or in the hallway.   
  
"Larger than life is what they have to be." Trixie nodded, Aja agreeing to that sentiment.   
  
"You all want a Hercules in disguise, I'm starting to notice the rampant patterns in all of you." They all turned to Adore before Aja held her hand and smiled into her eyes, "And all you want is Bianca Del Rio and yet, you have yet to even have a full conversation with her." They all laughed and yelled before Adore covered her face and the flush on her cheeks though her smirk told a different point of view.   
  
"So does this mean you're gonna break up finally with you-know-who?" Sasha wasn't wanting that question to come up but considering the fact they were all fantasizing about their dream relationship, she saw it coming from a mile away, unsurprisingly from Trinity who always asked the questions everyone was too scared to say aloud.   
  
"Maybe, I'm tired of being treated like a doll!" The Russian finally feeling a new confidence in her answer, "Besides, all we ever did was have sex, kiss and I would hope he didn't crash us in his car when he drove me home, I can't even name you a time we had a genuine conversation unless you count screaming at eachother because of his poor choices as a human being and school decisions."   
  
The redhead gave a subtle glance to Shea who returned the glance and smiled, waving, Bianca slapping her back again before Sasha turned away, leaving the sweet smile across her lips, which needed to be reapplied soon, again her own mind and ignoring whatever Aja and Trinity started to bicker about.  
  
_Well, maybe I already have found what I need._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed and let me know if you possibly want more of this, so excited to see the show soon! ♡ tumblr is @leljaaa xx - lily.


End file.
